neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Aluna
Alunas (アルルーナ, Arurūna) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're beings that are a mix between a girl and a giant flower, they can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Alunas have 5 skills and a transformation: *Crush (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *Thunder Statue / (240 SP) *EX Buster (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Alunas' most used skills are Crush, Thunder Statue and EX Buster, they use thes skills pretty frequently, so one should be careful of them. Alunas rarely use Seal Attack or Thunder. When they run out of SP, they only use Crush. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Alunas' HP go under 50%, their attack pattern change, they start to use Thunder Statue less frequently, and instead, they use Seal Attack pretty often. It seems that Alunes with low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Alunas can have some partners to help them, nine combinations are known: An Aluna, a Metal Dogoo and a Boxbird ( ) Normal *1334 EXP / 1734 EXP (EXP Up) *2122 Credits / 2758 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *1501 EXP / 1951 EXP (EXP Up) *2303 Credits / 2993 Credits (Credits Up) An Aluna, a Metal Dogoo and two Boxbirds ( ) Normal *1466 EXP / 1905 EXP (EXP Up) *2435 Credits / 3165 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *1633 EXP / 2122 EXP (EXP Up) *2616 Credits / 3400 Credits (Credits Up) An Aluna and two Boxbirds ( ) Normal *431 EXP / 560 EXP (EXP Up) *1025 Credits / 1332 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *598 EXP / 777 EXP (EXP Up) *1206 Credits / 1567 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunas and two Boxbirds ( ) Normal *598 EXP / 777 EXP (EXP Up) *1424 Credits / 1851 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *765 EXP / 994 EXP (EXP Up) *1605 Credits / 2086 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunas *932 EXP / 1211 EXP (EXP Up) *1786 Credits / 2321 Credits (Credits Up) An Aluna and a Metal Dogoo ( ) Normal *1202 EXP / 1562 EXP (EXP Up) *1809 Credits / 2351 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *1369 EXP / 1779 EXP (EXP Up) *1990 Credits / 2587 Credits (Credits Up) An Aluna and two Metal Dogoos ( ) Normal *2237 EXP / 2908 EXP (EXP Up) *3219 Credits / 4184 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *2404 EXP / 3125 EXP (EXP Up) *3400 Credits / 4420 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunas and a Metal Dogoo ( ) Normal *1369 EXP / 1779 EXP (EXP Up) *2208 Credits / 2870 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *1536 EXP / 1996 EXP (EXP Up) *2389 Credits / 3105 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunas *1703 EXP / 2213 EXP (EXP Up) *2570 Credits / 3341 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunas and two Metal Dogoos ( ) Normal *2404 EXP / 3125 EXP (EXP Up) *3618 Credits / 4703 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *2571 EXP / 3342 EXP (EXP Up) *3799 Credits / 4938 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunas *2738 EXP / 3559 EXP (EXP Up) *3980 Credits / 5174 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunas ( ) Normal *334 EXP / 434 EXP (EXP Up) *798 Credits / 1037 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Aluna *501 EXP / 651 EXP (EXP Up) *979 Credits / 1272 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunas *668 EXP / 868 EXP (EXP Up) *1160 Credits / 1508 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Gallery Normal Alraune Aluna.png|An Aluna AlunaFront.png|An Aluna (Front View) AlunaSide.png|An Aluna (Side View) AlunaBack.png|An Aluna (Back View) Viral Alraune AlrauneViral.png|A Viral Aluna AlrauneViralFront.png|A Viral Aluna (Front View) AlrauneViralSide.png|A Viral Aluna (Side View) AlrauneViralBack.png|A Viral Aluna (Back View) AlrauneViralBlock.png|A Viral Aluna defending herself. AlrauneViralLowHP.png|A Viral Aluna at Low HP. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies